Fun Drive
by whale45
Summary: Percy has a little trouble with his hormones. many lemons!
1. Chapter 1

Well many of you who read this know that I am a great hero who has saved the world a couple times and so on.

But one thing you haven't heard is how I control my "Fun "Drive."

It takes a lot to control it when you are in high school but takes even more when surrounded by hot demigods and when you have met the goddess of love.

So this is the story of how I let out my sexual side over the course of 3 days.


	2. All Wet!

The day began like any other day in Camp Half-Blood. But a little different because I went out for a morning swim. I usually didn't do this because the water nymphs give me a ton of trouble (They seem to be attracted more to sons of Poesiden.) But today I was looking for one. The reason is Anebeth never gives me the good stuff and I was very desperate for some. So I swam along until something zoomed passed me and tagged me. A cute red haired water nymph giggled and looked back. I then went full speed ahead. She looked back surprised and then got a worried look on her face and then I grabbed her and said "Tag."

She said "P-please Percy let me go, I was just having a little fun!"

"I want a little fun too," I said with a grin.

Then I pulled down her pants.

She looked at me with lust in her eyes and said "Oh that kind of fun."

She then took down my pants and my looked at my cock in awe and she gave it one big lick and said "Mmm tastes like sea food!"

By the way when I'm under water I become stronger and my cock becomes bigger.

She put her mouth on it and started sucking very slowly up and down, up and down, it felt as good as it was mesmerizing. "Faster" I told her. She then went a little faster with each stroke

She then went about two times faster and I let out a moan. "D-deeper" I said

She then took her mouth of and said "No It's your turn"

She then took of her shirt and revealed her c cup breasts. And layed down. I lost control and thrust it in her at full force and she let out a scream that shook the whole lake. I was still going as fast as possible yelling "Whose your master! Whose your master!"

"Y-you a-are s-son of po-Poesiden!"

Then in unison we both came.

She said "That was amazing! What's your name?"

"Percy Jackson" I said and don't you forget it!"


	3. Make love, not war

By the time I left the lake it was passed breakfast and Annibeth was waiting for me with her arms crossed. She said "Percy, WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN IT'S 2 HOURS AFTER BREAKFAST!"

I said "Out for a swim, I must of dosed off down there."

She said ''Well Clarisse is waiting for you at sparring practice so you better get a move on, she doesn't like it when you are late."

"Alright'' I said as I walked away.

When I got to the practice area Clarisse just finished mutilating a practice dummy. When I saw here my eyes nearly popped out of my skull. She was wearing a two peace armor set with nothing on top or under. I said "Wow, but how's that going to protect you?"

She laughed and said "At least it prevents unwanted penetration If you know what I mean."

I laughed and said "Good because my sword is extra sharp today if you know what I mean!''

We both fell over laughing and then started practicing.

She had gotten better but so have I. When she knocked the sword out of my hand I ducked and flung her over and took her sword. "I win" I said with a smirk on my face. I helped her up and she brushed herself off. She said "Right know I'm interested in a different kind of swordplay if you know what I mean"

When we got to her cabin she told me to wait outside and told everyone inside to get out. I waited outside for a while the she said "Come in!''

When I went in my eyes nearly popped and my jaw nearly popped off. She was wearing a red translucent lingerie and her hair was just the way i liked it (Short and strait.) Then she said "Come closer Perseus Jackson"

I walked over then she pulled me on the bed and we started to make out. She then unzipped my jeans and put them in between her double D breasts. She started giving my a tit job and licked my cock whenever it was in reach. I didn't realize how much I wanted this to happen. She squeezed it harder then I couldn't hold it anymore and came. She got up and said "Well now that that's over..." I grabbed her and threw her on the bed and said "There's nothing stopping me from penetrating you now then I stuck it up her ass and she yelped. With each thrust her ass tightened and I got hornier then I turned animal again and started thrusting at super human speed and I dug my nails into her skin and she shrieked then I took my cock out of her ass and came all over her and left.


	4. Blown Away

When I left the cabin halfway to my cabin Grover ran up to me and told me that the Hunters will be visiting camp today. I definitely was going to say "hi" to Thalia.

The day continued to progress as it normally did and Annibeth scolded me for missing lunch and all the other stuff. And then before dinner the hunters arrived. There was nothing special about what Thalia was wearing just the hunter outfit. When we went inside for dinner (which Annibeth made sure I didn't miss) I scarfed down a whole assortment of blue foods while Charon went over the camp safety rules (which I broke half of today.) When we finished dinner I pulled Thalia aside.

"Follow me" I said. I led her over to my cabin and I opened the door for her then when we got in I locked it.

"Was that really necessary?" she asked. "Yes" then I knocked her on the bed and kissed her.

She pulled me off and said "What the hell do you think you're doing! What if Artemis finds out?

"She's got 100's of other hunters to look after, she won't notice!" I said.

She rolled her eyes "Fine but if she finds out, I'll say you raped me"

"Deal" I said.

I sat down on a chair while she took her shirt off, she had a beautiful pair of breasts,D-cup, not too big not too small. While I was mesmerized by them, she tied me to the chair. I struggled to get free and she said "If we're going to do this, we'll do it my way."

She sat down on my lap and started grinding, It was the worst torture I've ever had and I've watched my 2 best friends almost get their limbs torn off.

Then I started struggling as she grinded harder, but when she thought I had enough she stopped and pulled down my pants.

She started blowing me and it was amazing. She went the perfect speed and depth. Then she started to deep throat me and she must have done this before, because she was not gagging or choking.

Then she put my whole dick in as far as she could and hummed. I nearly lost conscientious because my scream used up all my air and next thing I knew she was gone.


	5. Fun with vines

**Day 2: The forest**

It took me a while to get out of the bindings. When I finally got out of them I was so exhausted I flopped over on the bed and fell asleep.

I woke up to the sound of splashing and gurgling. Then I realized the sound was coming from the forest. I quickly changed my pants and ran out there. When I got there I saw Katie Gardner splashing In the river, struggling to get to the shore. Then I jumped In the lake and swam over to her and grabbed her and swam back to shore. She got up and coughed out some water. "Are you ok?" I asked.

"Yeah" she said, "just a little tired."

She was beautiful in the morning sun. She had forest green eyes and chocolate-brown hair with peach colored skin.

She said "You know for saving my life you could use a reward, follow me"

I followed her into the middle of the forest where she kept her secret garden where she grew ambrosia and had the softest cotton plants.

"What do you think?" She asked.

"Beautiful" I said "but not as beautiful as you."

She giggled "Oh yes, time for your reward."

She went over to the cotton plants, picked some cotton, and rolled it into a bed. She laid down seductively and called on vines to remove her clothes.

I was out of my clothes in a second and jumped on her and started to lick her pussy.

"o-oh PERCY" she said.

After a few minuets she said "I'm cumming!"

She came all over my face and I licked it off.

"Mmm sweet nectar" I said.

She said "Well what do you want to do next?"

Without warning I stuck my cock into her pussy and her scream echoed for miles around. Then suddenly the vines around us came alive again and lifted us into the air. Then Katie yelled "Mom! Are you seriously- MPH." The vines shot into her mouth and ass.

This was a dream come true. Fucking the hottest girl in the Demeter cabin and watching someone getting raped by vines.

The vines seemed to thrust at the same time I did and she whimpered every time I thrust. So I would sing my favorite songs in my head and thrust to the beat which kept me even more entertained.

Then I started to climax and all the vines seamed to grow and I yelled "I'M CUMMING" and at the exact same time all the vines exploded with warm, white cum that flew all across the forest. And when I pulled out all the vines retracted back into the forest.

"That was interesting" I said. Then I put my clothes back on and left.


	6. Fcking a plant

**Warning! There is rape in this chapter. So I recommend that you skip this chapter if you do not like rape. ****_SO DO NOT COMPLAIN TO ME IN THE_**** REVIEWS**.

****I walked through the woods until I was near the labyrinth entrance. I was tying to remember which way I was supposed to go but then I heard a scream that scared the crap out of me. Then I heard familiar laughter behind me. I turned around and saw Juniper on the floor, laughing like crazy.

Juniper is a forest nymph. In my opinion they look like elves because of their long green hair and eyes, also they have pointed ears.

"That one always works!" she said between laughs.

"Don't do that again!" I sad, "I almost chopped off your head!"

Juniper got up. "Anyway," she said, "what are you doing in my neck of the woods?"

"I'm just trying to find my way back to camp," I said "also why are you coming out of your home alone with no one to protect you with a bunch of crazy teenagers with god-like powers running around?"

"Well it was only you," she said.

"Well I can be dangerous too," I said as I walked up and grabbed her ass, "when I'm horny!"

She backed away and said "Sorry Percy, I have a boyfriend."

"That's too bad," I said.

Then she started to run.

Luckily she was in the part of the wood I recognized.

Also I could sense the lake nearby, and if we got there I could easily over power her.

So I steered her in that direction and she seemed to forget that I was the son of the water god because she ran straight into the river.

I used this to my advantage and commanded the water to grab her, tie her up, and bring her to me.

Next thing I knew Juniper was tied up on the floor with unbreakable water constraints.

She started screaming her head off so I fixed that by commanding the water to cover her mouth, which resulted in a bunch of pitiful gurgling and bubbling.

Then I ripped of the layer of plants covering her body, and pulled out my rock hard cock.

She look back and started to panic, making muffled screams and struggling against the constraints.

Then I commanded the water to surround my cock, which made it grow 3 in. bigger. Then I stuck it in her deep, tight ass.

Her eyes widened and gurgling about something I did not understand.

I grunted each time I thrust in, _gods she was so tight!_

I would go slow then suddenly speed up just to mess with her (Which would make her say some unflattering things about my mother)

Finally I pulled out, stuck it lower and rammed it in her green pussy at light speed.

A single green tear rolled down her cheek as I thrusted in fast and hard.

A small part of me felt bad but it mostly good because I was living every nerd's dream: having sex with an elf.

I proceeded to do her until about dusk where I was about to cum.

I started to thrust faster than Hermes could then pulled out and came all over her face and body.

I started to walk away and commanded the water to disperse.

"I'm sorry." I whispered as I walked out into the sunset.


	7. Foresee This!

I don't know How long I wondered the forest. I was thinking about all that I've done and how wrong and disgusting it was. Though I was also thinking about all the hot girls left in the camp. Then I realized that I've been gone the whole day and the camp was probably sending a search party after me.

I wondered for about another hour until I saw a light off in the distance. I slowly snuck around to it and It was a person. All I know is that it had a sword so I uncapped riptide and jumped at it.

Next thing I knew I was on top of none other than Rachel Elizabeth Dare.

Rachel was a very pretty redhead with as many freckles as a starry night and she had the nicest ass in North America.

"Good to see you like it on top," she said.

I got off of her and she stood up and brushed herself off.

"Where were you Percy? You've been missing since this morning." She said.

"I have had a long day," I said.

"I see something else is long today!" she pointed at the big bulge in my pants.

If Annabeth ever died, Rachel would be my next choice. I've always had a crush on her and she the same with me. So I was excited to do this.

I sat down on the nearest tree stump and Rachel seductively unbuckled my belt. Pretty soon she had my cock out and it felt amazing against the cool air.

She smiled and started to suck me and her warm, wet mouth felt even more amazing on my cock. I moaned with pleasure as she slid her mouth up and down.

Pretty soon I was about to cum, so I grabbed her hair and started to thrust my cock down her throat and the gagging just made it even more intense.

Then at the last second I pulled out and shot my seed all over her face.

She grabbed her flare gun and said "Well I guess I'd better-"

I knocked the flare gun out of her hands and pushed her over.

"Oh, I'm not done yet."

I climbed on top of her and took her panties off.

"And by the way, I do like it on top." I whispered in her ear.

"Uhh P-Percy I think you are a little too AHH!" I rammed in at full force

She was the best one so far. She was super tight and also very warm.

"OHHHHHHH YES PERCY FASTER **FASTER!**" she exclaimed.

I did as she as said, but eventually I got tired and slowed down

"Percy? Why are you stopping?

My vision darkened and I felt a familiar tug in my gut and when I opened my eyes water was exploding everywhere. I also felt 10x stronger so I sped up and thrust in as far and hard as possible causing her to scream with intense pain and pleasure then I sprayed so much cum it exploded out of her body.

Then I fainted


	8. Smells good!

**Day 3: To heaven and back**

I woke up in the camp infirmary. The bright light stung my eyes as I slowly opened them. Annabeth was sitting next to me, asleep. Then I heard the door open and Chiron walked in.

"Ah, Percy you are finally awake." he said "What were you doing in the forest alone?"

"Well I went there to save Katie and then a umm... Harpy came out of no where and attacked me!" I lied.

"Well I received a message requesting you to escort Calypso off her island because the gods are to lazy to do it themselves." Chiron said.

"_Hmm Calypso eh?"_

I went back to the old raft that I rode back to camp a year ago and jumped on.

"Take me back to the island" I said.

The raft creaked and next thing I knew I was approaching the island. When I landed I walked up to the old cave where she and I lived in for about a week. Even all the way on the other side of the island I could smell her cinnamon hair. I slowly walked in the cave and saw her sleeping so I leaned in and kissed her on the cheek.

Her eyes fluttered open and she sleepily looked up and said "P-Percy? PERCY!"

She shot up and gave me a big hug and started sobbing.

"I thought I would of never seen you again!"

"Well," I said "The gods sent me back here to tell you that you can go free, you are no longer trapped here on the island."

"That's wonderful!" she shrieked. "But there is something I want to do with you before you go."

She slid her hand into my pants and I let out a soft moan.

"We didn't get to do this last time so lets do it now," she said.

We both softly lied down on the bed and we started making out. I never had never felt so happy, I had thought about this since the minute I looked upon her chocolate brown eyes. I lifted off her shirt and took off her pants. She smiled mischievously and pulled down my pants and started to rub my throbbing erection. I grunted and squirmed as she slowly jerked me off.

"Pfft, this is boring!" she said.

She quickly thrust her mouth on my dick causing me to let out a load moan. Her tongue danced around the head of my dick, slowly covering it with saliva. Then I unexpectedly forced it down her throat and she let out a surprised, muffled scream out. Then I slowly moved it out of her throat then shoved it back in. I stared going faster and deeper with each thrust. I was about to come then she pushed herself off.

"Don't you dare, I'm not done yet," she said with a sexy smirk.

She moved farther back and rammed her ass onto my dick. We both moaned in unison as she rode me.

The whole time I'd been on the island before this I always had to hold myself back from doing this and now that she was willing, it was a dream come true.

She rode me for a couple of minutes when I had my daily burst of lust. I pushed her off the top of me and rammed my dick back in with full force.

She shrieked.

I started grinding the sides of her ass with my dick and went deeper and faster.

"P-Percy! You are being to rough!"

"I know" I said.

Then her walls started to close around my dick so it became hard to thrust fast. I called on the water from the sea to give me more strength. Soon I was going as fast I was before.

"PERCY! you are going to fast!"

Then I was about to cum so I pulled out fast and shot my milky white seed all over her.

"That was fantastic!" she said.

The raft was only strong enough for one person so I let her venture back to Camp Half-Blood first.

I went to the cave and started to relax with a nice cup of coffee.

**Stay tuned for next week when Percy fucks... A GOD! **


	9. Gods of love need loving too!

**Sorry I haven't uploaded in a while. I've just been VERY busy.**

One moment I was just relaxing with a nice cup of coffee and the next I'm on Mount Olympus. I was standing on a soft, plush cloud in a golden room and in front of me was a bed that looked quite comfy. All of a sudden the god of love herself, Aphrodite.

"Hello Percy," she said.

"Why did you bring me here?" I asked.

"Well, since I'm in charge of seeing all acts of love I noticed you've been on a little rampage." she stated.

"Uhh.." I said

"And I'm pretty sure that Ares wouldn't be so happy that you did it with his daughter, also Artemis would not be happy about you fucking one of her hunters, the camp supervisors would not be happy at all to hear you had sex with Katie, Grover would not be happy that you raped his girlfriend, Annibeth would dump you for cheating on her, and your dad would not like to hear any of this." she said.

My face turned completely red. I hadn't thought of any of this. Now my life was in Aphrodite's hands.

"But I have a way of solving this problem that would benefit us both," she said as she licked her lips.

"What would that be," I asked.

She pulled me on the bed and thrust her mouth on mine. I kissed her back.

She unbuttoned my jeans as I pulled up her shirt.

She sat up and undid her bra.

My dick exploded out of underwear. I was seeing the most beautiful women ever created naked.

She giggled and started to suck me off. Her moist, warm mouth closed around my dick and she slowly twirled her tongue twirled her tongue around it. She was possibly the best person in the universe at blowjobs. She used every technique in the book. She sucked, tongue twirled, gagged, and hummed.

The thing that happened next was epic. She did all four at the same time. I screamed and my cock exploded and sent a whole wave of cum gushing down her throat.

She coughed "Well that was interesting, but it's time for the real deal. She stood up and removed her panties. She got back on the bed and seductively crawled over to me.

She positioned her pussy over my cock.

"Let's do this," I said.

The second I finished that sentence she rammed down at full force. We both squealed in pleasure. I couldn't believe I was Fucking the god of love and beauty. It felt so good too. The inside of her pussy was warm and wet. As she rode me her pussy got wetter, and wetter and I got hornier and hornier.

She started to moan and groan with pleasure.

"Ooh I haven't had a fuck like this since I got married!" she yelled.

Then I took control and threw her on her back.

"It's my turn now!" I said.

I started to thrust hard but not fast.

"PERCY! PLEASE GO FASTER! THIS IS TORTURE!" she yelled.

I like It when a girl begs so I when slower, deeper, and harder.

"MMMMPH" she hummed through her teeth.

Then I started to get hornier so I started to go faster.

"OH YES!" she screamed "THAT'S MORE LIKE IT."

Her walls started to close around my dick. So I started to thrust harder.

I started to grunt and pant because that woman's pussy can get tighter than anyone's in the universe.

I must of gotten a shot of adrenaline because I started to go 2x faster, 3x deeper, and 4x harder.

"PERCY!" she yelled "DON'T STOP! I'M CUMMING!"

With that we both came in an explosion of salty, white fluid.


End file.
